


[Podfic] maybe the real god uses tricks, you know?

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, sentient books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: The books didn't understand what was happening... It was some Groundhog Day-style nightmare.Wherein Aziraphale's books have to experience every single iteration of the bookshop sex scene written in fanfiction.---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] maybe the real god uses tricks, you know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [O Lord Heal This OAbsalom (OAbsalom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAbsalom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [maybe the real god uses tricks, you know?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121559) by [O Lord Heal This OAbsalom (OAbsalom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OAbsalom/pseuds/O%20Lord%20Heal%20This%20OAbsalom). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Perfectly-Horrid-Velocipedes-8-maybe-the-real-god-uses-tricks-you-know-ed998b)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-3-26/67783173-44100-2-e1216dc06d3c8.m4a)


End file.
